joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Comet
Powers & Stats Key: Base Form | True Power Tier: Post-Tier. transcends the concept of tiers and becomes the embodiment of all tiers all at once. Name: Comet, The Destructor Origin: Beyond the Concept of Origin and Transcends all origins and is all origins at once, Post-Origin Gender: Beyond the Concept of Genders and Transcends all Genders and is all Genders at once. Appears to be Male. Age: Beyond the Concept of Age and Time, Post-Age Classification: Beyond the Concept of Classification and transcends all classifications and is all classifications at once. Powers and Abiities: '''Absolute Metahuman Physiology, Absolute Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Resistance to Emotion based attacks, Absolute Fear Empowerement, Absolute Emotion Empowerement, Absolute Rage Empowerement, Absolute Quantum Manipulation, Absolute Logic Manipulation, High-Godly Text Manipulation, Absolute True Flight, True Meta-Teleportation, Absolute Resistance to Time Stop, Absolute Resistance to Elemental Damage, Absolute Resistance to Energy Negating attacks, Absolute Resistance to OHKO, Absolute Solar Manipulation, Absolute Quark Manipulation, Absolute Void Manipulation, Absolute Reality Warping, Absolute Gravity Manipulation, Absolute Time Manipulation, Absolute Resistance to Touhou based attacks, Absolute Resistance to Every version of Saitama's One Punch, Absolute One Hit K-0, Absolute Defense, Absolute Boundary Manipulation, Absolute Spacetime Manipulation, Perfect Casuality Manipulation, Absolute Resistance to BFR, Supernova Inducement, True Acasuality, True Totality Attack, Absolute Resistance to Omnipresent Attacks, Absolute Resistance to Higher-Dimension Attacks, Absolute Resistance to Paradoxial Attacks, Absolute Paradox Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Absolute Dimensional Manipulation, Absolute Resistance to Attacks that come from the Solar System, Absolute Resistance to being erased completely, True Duality Transcendence, True Multiversal Attacks, Absolute Total Event Collapse, Absolute Totality Manipulation, Absolute Universal Irreversibility, Absolute Omnilock Negation, True Omnilock, Absolute Origin Manipulation, Absolute Conceptual Manipulation, Absolute Metaphysics Manipulation, Absolute Meta Probability Manipulation, Absolute Primordial Force Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Absolute Apocalpytic Force Creation, Absolute Destruction, Absolute Power Nullification, Absolute Power Mimicry, True Existence Erasure, Absolute Irreversibility, Absolute Resistance to Perfection, True Omni-Negation, True Dual Warping, True Cycle Manipulation, Absolute Meta Concept Manipulation, Absolute Recreation, Absolute Origin Destroyer, True Meta Space-Time Manipulation, True Judgement Inducement, True Judgement Manipulation, Absolute Resistance to being Judged, Absolute Will, Absolute Resistance to Memetic Attacks, Total and Absolute Resistance to Anime and Video Game Attacks, True Immunity to Narrative Casuality , Post-Omniverse Existence, Resistance to ALL Hax, Post-Existence, Post-Nonexistence, Complete Arsenal, Absolute Meta Summoning, True Subjective Reality, True Beyond Planck Particle Manipulation, True Theoretical Particle Manipulation, Tetralogy, True Perspective Manipulation, True Illusion Manipulation, Omnikinesis, Omnipathy, True Personal Probability Manipulation, Absolute Law Transcendence, True Fate Manipulation, True Variable Manipulation, Absolute Logic Defiance, Absolute Fiction Manipulation, True Reality Filtering, Absolute Resistance to ALL Meta-based attacks, Absolute Power Nullification, Absolute Power Mimiry, Existencial Perfection, Meta Fate Manipulation, Temporal Reload, True Resistance to Plot Control, True Resistance to all Undertale and AUs based attacks, True Primordial Particle Manipulation, True Plot Manipulation, True Context Manipulation, True Reality Modding, Perfect Duality Embodiment, Definition Manipulation, Meta Event Manipulation, Status Manipulation, Meta Embodiment, Effect Manipulation, Inversion, Perfect Cycle Transcendence, True Chaos Manipulation, Perfect Apocalypse Aspect Embodiment, True Apocalypse Embodiment, Perfect Chaos Embodiment, True Multiversal Erasure, Absolute Conclusion Dominance, Able to damage Invulnerable and Intangible Characters, Absolute Immunity to Multi-Dimensional One Hit KO Attacks, Durability Negation, Negation of the Absolute, Non-Corporeal, Transcends all Concepts, Overtranscendence, Abstract Existence, True Godly Regeneration, Post-Overtranscendence | Post Abstract Existence, Resistance to attacks lower than Infinite Dimensions, Post-Dimensional Manipulation, Post-Infinite Existence, Omniverse Creation, Omniverselock, Post-Pataphysical Manipulation, Post-Absolute Condition, Resistance to Infinitely Memetic Attacks, Post Absolute Composite Existence, Composite Negation, Over Post-Overtranscendence, Post Negation, Absolute Post Negation, Over Negation, Post Over Negation, Post Non-Corporeal, Post Perfect Immortality, Post-High-Godly Regeneration, Post Perfection, Post Complete Arsenal, Anti-Canon, Omniverse Explosion Inducement, Resistance to attacks that transcend the concepts of Dimensions and Existences, Meta Omniscience, Meta Post Existence, Meta Post-Over Existence, Meta Post-Overtranscendance, True Post-Overtranscendance over all concepts, powers, existence, composites and an infinite amount of everything, Immune to PIS, Post-Perfect Immortality, Able to stop the infinitely unstopabble, Able to move the infinitely unmovable, Author Authority, One of his attacks does not care if you are indestructible, omnipotent, unmovable, unstoppable, unkillable, the strongest or pretty much any adjective you can describe is that attack is a Post-Absolute KO that will send you outside of ultimately everything making you Truly Nonexistant and it dosent matter if you are already nonexistant or acasual but it sends you flying out into True Nonexistence. '''Attack Potency: Post-Attack Potency (The totality of everything can be destroyed in one shot across all timelines, multi-omniverses and even The Box itself.) Speed: Post-Speed (Unable to be slowed down at all costs, becomes one and beyond the concept of speed and time and is infinitely faster than omnipresent.) Lifting Strength: Post-Lifting Strength (everything seems weightless and can carry pretty much anything.) Striking Strength: Post-Striking Strength (anything hit will be sent into Post-Nonexistence or True Nonexistence and it dosent matter if you are Acasual or have a higher dimensional existence or Omnipotence.) Durability: Post-Durability (Transpost-durability in actuality, a Metaverse exploding is equivalent to a small ant biting on the arm.) Stamina: Post-Stamina (transcends and becomes one with Stamina itself at the same time, all the time) Range: Post-Range (transcends range and can be considered as Post-Spatial Manipulation as he can hit someone from 200 Quintillion Gigaparsecs away which is about 782,982 Universes away by just thinking about it then punching the air.) Standard Equipment: The Claws of Infinity and Sub-Infinity, The Hammer of Infinite Judgement and Totality, The Halo of Chaos and Quintessence, Intelligence: Post-Intelligence (Is not Omniscient and Omniscient at the same time, transcends and becomes one with the concept of Intelligence itself at the same time.) Weakness: '''None Notably, Some say its breasts. Notable Attacks Harmonic Concordance These are the set of attacks that Comet usually uses when he is too lazy or just dosent really care or feel like fighting anyone even as powerful as him. 1st Sphere * '''Joy: Tamper someone's perception and induce illusions on the opponent for an indefinite amount of time, perceptions and illusions inducements include the death of their most loved one, accidentally killing someone besides the Comet * Gravitas: Negate a composite character's powers completely to the point where it is unretainable. * Fidelity: '''Negate an attack that transcends an infinite amount of dimensions. * '''Accolade: '''The Opponent will be erased completely on an infinite amount of versions and timelines and has no way of resurrecting himself or others permanently. * '''Worship: '''Able to travel in time to the end of times and bring forth the apocalyptic energy from that specific period of time back into the present causing a massive rupture across the entire multiverse. * '''Acceptance: '''Destroy an entire hyperverse with a flick of a finger * '''Beloved: Reverse an infinite amount of times of casuality * Allegiance: 'Cause upon a Multiversal Omnicide on a single universe where every single life form suffers on a very slow and painful manner 2nd Sphere * '''Compassion: '''Make a Wanked character powerless over an indefinite amount of time. * '''Urbane: '''Make an Exaggerated character powerless over an indefinite amount of time. * '''Harmony: '''Manipulate fate itself and lock it completely meaning no matter what you do to it will already be predestined by Comet. * '''Grace: '''Negate the opponent's time manipulation indefinitely and permenantly * '''Valiance: ' Amplifies own power by several degrees of infinity and all statistics of an opponent go null or zero * 'Fortitude: '''Negate anything that has been erased into nonexistence and beyond and Negate the opponent's ability to Negate or Erase anything aswell as able to negate an opponent's power negation * '''Ardor: '''Permanently kill an opponent that has Perfect Immortality 3rd Sphere * '''Inspired: '''Negate someone's power mimicry * '''Temperancia: '''Any attacks done by any opponent will be amplified to infinity and then reflected back to them and All attacks that have been done has already and has always been transcending space and time meaning they already have happened before. * '''Sapientia: '''Rewrite anything and everything of the infinite past, infinite present, infinite future and the infinite multiverse and everything else. * '''Justicia: '''Negate the opponent's existence and infinities, all infinities that have been thrown against Comet will automatically be reflected back amplified into higher-dimensions, Post-Nonexistence will be given to the opponent and all of its powers will be absorbed or be destroyed, any attempts of ressurection, power mimicry, power negation, power stealing, power nullification on comet will be severely amplified to an infinitely higher dimensions and be reflected back to the opponent. Also nullifies the Omnis of the opponent * '''Resplendance: '''Tamper the permutations of physics itself that it becomes some sort of cancer bubble that expands faster than the speed of light and is able to infect other universes and induce a total event collapse on the entire multiverse * '''Kinship: '''Hold an Omnipresent character on one area * '''Valor: '''Infinitely negate any person's skill and it dosent matter if it should not be negatable or not. * '''Fearless: '''Able to travel in time to the end of times and bring forth the apocalyptic energy from that specific period of time back into the present causing a massive rupture across the entire multiverse. Weaponry of Irreversibility * '''The Claws of Infinity and Sub-Infinity, - '''Anyone that has been striked by this shall transcend death and achieve Post-Death, this is still considered death but to a point where the person cannot be revived by any means possible. * '''The Hammer of Infinite Judgement and Totality, '- The Tool of Judgement of Comet. Anyone who perceived the hammer shall be judged instantly by Comet and anyone that is Omnipresent or above or even persons that Transcend time and space and even Precogs will be judged accordingly. Comet has absolute authority over the hammer and cannot be handled by anyone else. Once said person has been found guilty of breaking the 'Absolute Laws, '''the person will be sentenced infinite agonizing pain that is irreversible for an indefinite amount of time or have their powers taken away completely making them a puny human no less. * '''The Halo of Chaos and Quintessence, - '''Yeah good luck, the multiverse or even the Omniverse is toasted once Comet wears this. Good luck. Other '''Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive: ' Category:Characters that infinitely transcend the Memetic Scale Category:Law Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Negation Category:Durability Negation Category:Faster than Time Category:Faster than Omnipresent Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Fate Users Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Conceptual Users Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Wank Nullification Category:Incomprehensible Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Chaos Users Category:Hax Nullification Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Beyond Immortals Category:Multiverse Killer Category:Hyperverse Killer Category:Omniverse Level Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Erasure Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Time Users Category:Time Erasure Category:Universe Warping Category:Meta Manipulation Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Composite Nullification Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Attack Deflection Category:Attack Amplification Category:Amplification Category:Hyperverse Buster Category:Casuality Users Category:Acausal Category:Acausality Manipulation Category:Metaverse Buster Category:Universe Buster Category:Physics Manipulation Category:Omni-Negation Category:Absolute Negation Category:Perfection Category:Perfection Nullification Category:Negation Negation Category:Badly Drawn Category:Abstract Existence Category:Beyond Existence Category:Immunity to Omni-Negation Category:Negation Immunity Category:Apocalyptic Force Users Category:Primordial Force Users Category:Best Sandcastle Creator in the Omniverse Category:Totality Users Category:Judgement Users Category:Transcends Tiers Category:Origin Destroyer